


Gentle Stripes

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Famethyst, Gems with paws, Gentle Jasper, Jay - Freeform, NSFW, Oral, Sharky - Freeform, facesitting, theyre minor characters tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper decides to go visit Skinny at the Zoo. So much fun!





	Gentle Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for little content but I've been having writers block tbh ):

Curse the diamonds for having such a hideous place. Ugh. Why couldn't she just take her home? With her family where she would be more at ease? It was just so unfair she had to stay here and she didn't. It was stupid. Jasper always wished for Skinny to be able to come back home with her and spend much more time with her. However, Skinny felt like she was practically working all the time. However, Jasper didn't as she was no longer assigned to missions as gems figured she went missing. However, she hadn't. She had just decided to stay home with her family; her mother, sister, and sire. They wouldn't mind if Skinny stayed with them at all. Holly would probably mind. Blue Diamond too. Bleh. Unfair.

Today, Jasper was going to visit. If Skinny couldn't come to her anymore, she would just go to her! Maybe without her parents for the better so they could at least have a bit of private time where they could relax and chat with each other. That'd be lovely. Just the two of them letting out all of the pent up anger and stress, ranting about life and soothing each other after. The perfect quartz had nearly caught herself just sitting there and daydreaming as her ship had stopped and carefully landed. Whew. Autopilot practically saved her from a huge accident there (overthinking, of course) and she was pretty glad. The quartz's large feline-like fingers fondled with the controls before the ship had shut off and she got out. Both amethyst guards stared toward Jasper. It was Sharky and Jay. Skinny's best friends aside from little Carnelian of course.

"Aye! Jasper, you big ol' tiger! What brings you here?" The large toothed amethyst barked out a laugh, hands on her hips proudly. Man, she just loved seeing Jasper unlike the other bitter amethyst—Jay—who was madly in love with Skinny and knew Jasper was going to take her away.

"Maybe she's just come to see Skinny. Never decides to come see us." Jay snorted, turning away and crossing her arms. Slightly, her curl bounced as she moved. How sassy.

Jasper huffed a bit and she wandered over toward the two, glancing at Sharky and then Jay. "No. I've come to visit the betas. Not you jerks." And that made the two gasp before Jasper pulled them together, close by her sides with a smug grin. "Actually, just joking! I came to see everyone. Mostly Skinny though cause man, I miss her. Can you believe it?" 

"Yeah, I can. I don't think she missed you though." Jay muttered and with that, Sharky reached a hand behind Jasper and punched the amethyst as a warning. Softly, Jay had let out a yelp and disapprovingly glared at Sharky. Ugh, what a brat and a moodkiller. She was just hoping that Skinny denied her so bad that Jasper would never return ever again. Then it'd be her time to shine and snatch up Skinny for herself. Sounded like a plan.

"Oh, Jasp, she misses you so much! She cried herself to sleep last night and Jay- er, I told her everything was okay and that you'd be back soon. Didn't really work though. She just kept crying and I kept stroking her hair until she was asleep. I crammed myself in that cubby with her and stayed there for the entire night." The darker amethyst crooned. Oops, wouldn't want to slip the truth about Jay being jealous. Sharky' little ears overheard everything.

The perfect quartz frowned and she leaned toward Sharky and then Jay as she placed a gentle lick to their cheeks with her bristled tongue before pulling back. A tad nervous and upset, she was going to go find Skinny; make her feel better, and give her lots of kisses, licks, and a soft grooming session. 

"In that case, I'll be going. See you two jerks later. Thanks for the update by the way." The quartz had thanked the two who had pulled back. Sharky rubbed her cheek and so did Jay after the two amethysts watched Jasper scamper down the halls and toward the room full of betas and primes. 

Of course, she was trying to find her beloved while also avoiding the agate in charge. No sign of her around which was pretty good. Continuing to glance around, Jasper began to slow down a bit as she wandered down the halls. For the love of the diamonds, the halls were so agonizingly long to walk down. The quartz would dare get down on all fours and begin scampering even quicker but then again, she didn't want anyone to think she was feral and had to be tamed with a collar. Eugh, the thought made her shudder. It felt horrible to think about. Until she had finally wandered into the room of loud and noisy gems. Betas and primes chatting with each other. Although there weren't a huge bunch of them working, they were pretty loud. Jasper groaned a bit and she glanced around. 

A few gems curiously looked her way before turning away again. Except for Skinny. The depressed lanky gem had crawled all the way to the top of the room to get in the highest cubby possible. The lanky jasper didn't really have any motivation to do anything anymore and she felt ready that she should just sneak off and go find Jasper herself. Then she'd really tell her off and hopefully get over how much she despised that quartz for abandoning her. The petite gem scowled a bit and she continued to pick at her tiny claws, eventually turning aside and reaching out to begin quietly scratching at the wall. That had caught the thicker jasper's attention as well as the recognizable scent of her beloved.

Excitedly, Jasper had decided to search around the cubbies for her mate, climbing carefully. Her much longer and thicker claws allowed her to climb much more easier which was great. However, if she let go, she was done for. Embarrassed in front of everyone and that'd be that. Beginning to grow a tad nervous of embarrassment, her paws began to grow sweaty. Slippery. Wet. Her grip was slowly getting worst as she inched the top. Her hind paw managed to slip and she let out a gentle noise of surprise, trying to get back up. One paw had slipped. Another. Something had grabbed it though and roughly, began to tug upward. Surprisingly for her size, Skinny didn't lack psychical strength. 

The lithe gem hauled Jasper up toward the top of her cubby while the quartz scrambled up to get toward Skinny, her eyes wide and dilated. Such a scaredy-cat. The large quartz let out a whimper, immediately crawling toward the back of the cubby as she finally got the chance to haul the rest of herself up. Whoever owned this cubby wasn't in good luck. Scratch marks were everywhere. On the walls, floor, and even the little ceiling. Jasper stared toward Skinny, sheepishly smiling. 

"You're such a pebble. Ugh." Skinny groaned and she leaned toward Jasper, pressing a kiss to her cheek before hauling her closer and into a soft hug. The larger quartz smiled a bit more, her fangs showing just a little. She nestled closer toward her mate, sighing softly.

"I know. Just like you.... so.. why are you up here? Can we get down? I'm uh.. afraid of being up high. Don't really like it too much. I'm not the climbing type." Jasper laughed skittishly, nestling her head in her beloved's lap. Skinny had rolled her eyes and gently huffed, beginning to pet Jasper's hair.

"I wanted to be alone for a bit. Plus, I really didn't want to talk to anyone after you didn't come back in a few weeks. I got real worried and honestly, I thought you left me for good. I don't know why but I think it's because... because.. Jay convinced me so. She's such the jealous type and I'm the type to always believe what she says because we're close friends." It was obvious now. Skinny was crying and Jasper had to comfort her. So as a lovely gem, she did exactly. 

Jasper sat up, reaching her paws in and gently wiping away Skinny's tiny tears. With that, she leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before pulling back. It was so sad to see her beloved crying. Maybe wasn't the time to ask what she was going to. Perhaps later would be a better time, anyway..

"Shshsh. C'mon, it's okay.. it's okay.. I'm here now. Just make sure not to believe anything Jay says anymore. Okay? If it sounds genuine, believe it. If it doesn't, you know what to do. Tell her I'll beat her up." And that only made Skinny giggle a bit before she had let out a soft hiccup. The lithe gem leaned closer toward her friend, letting out a shaky sigh as she rubbed her eyes and wiped her face off. It felt good to finally get that out of the system.

"Now how about we get down out of this and go out in the kitchen for a snack? I'll make you something delicious, I swear. Unless you want to make something. The choice is yours." The more broad quartz barked out a laugh while the more dainty had weakly chuckled and pulled back with a soft nod. 

"Do I look like I was crying?"

"No. Wait. Come here, let me fix you up, tiny stripe." 

Skinny had giggled at the nickname before she let out a surprised noise as Jasper pulled her closer. Soon enough, she began to relax as the familiar sensation began to roll over her. Grooming time. Her favourite time of the day. Of course, she was bound to lean into any touches possible and was willing to return them when her time was over. Sometimes, the two got a tad carried away when they groomed each other. Some sessions ended in a play-fight while others ended in a nap or just a cuddle session even. However, this time it wasn't ending with either. Today, it was ending with a kiss. 

A gentle kiss was laid upon Jasper's cheek before being returned with a toothy grin. The two quartzes nuzzled against each other for a bit before they had finally pulled back. Finally time to go to the kitchen! Skinny was the first to climb down with much ease. However, Jasper wasn't. Once again, she continued to struggle in getting down, nearly slipping a few times as the group of amethysts laughed at her. Eventually she got too embarrassed to move and they had to help her down. She left the room with her friend and her head lowered in shame. What a pathetic quartz. Skinny loved her for who she was though. Big, soft, squishy, and has too much love to share.

The two were finally strolling down the halls together, chatting about a few things that went on while they were gone. However, it didn't seem like much happened in Jasper's life. However, Skinny's life...

"Jobs, jobs, jobs. It's horrible. Fuck, not to mention Holly has a mate that she has over here sometimes. She can be a bitch sometimes but her daughter is pretty cute. I'd like to be her friend, honestly.. maybe she might come around a bit later but without her sire because bleh. Holly is enough. Let alone another gem."

"Oh man. That sucks, doesn't it?" Jasper laughed a bit before she had entered the kitchen, closing the door behind herself as she was the last to enter. The only two gems in the kitchen were Skinny and Jasper. Alone together. The large quartz scampered over toward the fridge, immediately opening it up and beginning to rummage. Now that she thought about it, she was a bit hungry. Although about to speak, she was stopped by Skinny standing near her with a sweet but nervous smile. Jasper glanced up curiously and she raised a brow, no longer focusing on the food in the fridge.

Nervously, the dainty gem let out a soft sigh. Her hands placed upon her hips and she let out a skittish hum. "So.. I've been dying to ask you something, Jasper," she sounded serious, "I need you to listen good, too. Got it?"

Jasper was growing more nervous but nonetheless, she nodded. Of course, she was curious to hear what her beloved had to say.. and curiosity killed the cat. But in this case, the quartz. But which one?

"And I'm being serious here. I'm.. just.. I'm so devoted to you, Jasper. I love you so much and I hope you understand how much I love you. I just.. I love you more than all of the planets in this galaxy," Skinny squatted beside Jasper, reaching out to cup her cheeks, "I love you more than the size of a million diamond fusion. I love you to all the planets and back.. and.. I'm asking for you to be my mate-"

Crying. Crying? Jasper was crying indeed. The large quartz pitifully sobbed, immediately tackling Skinny down on the floor as she nodded. Thud. Skinny laughed with amusement and she reached up, gently brushing away Jasper's tears. Stars, she was just so gorgeous and it was heartbreaking to see her cry whether it was happy crying or not. "Oh my stars, fuck yes, I love you so much you pebble. You had me so worried for a bit. I thought you were going to blurt  out some bad news. You scared me so much, bitty beta stripe." 

"Yeah. If I was going to hurt your feelings, I'd punch you first, big tiger stripe." She laughed softly, leaning up toward her mate's face and pressing a tender kiss to her cheek. However, the adoring moment was interrupted by a rather loud growl. The two stared at each other for a moment before they began laughing. Jasper pulled away from her new mate, wiping off her face and standing, assisting her beloved up afterwards. Skinny let out an amused sign, shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. 

The growl had came from Skinny, of course. From her belly most specifically. The poor thing was hungry and couldn't hold it back. "Sorry. That was me. Didn't mean to do it or interrupt y'know.. so how about we make something together? Or perhaps we could go and.. steal some fruit from the zoomen." Skinny winked mischievously only to have her second idea disapproved by her mate with a silent wave of her paw. What a bummer! The fruit the zoomen had were delicious. Hopefully her secret little hoard was around somewhere. Carnelian probably found it anyway and devoured it all once again. Like always. Skinny decided to go look around for it and to her surprise, it wasn't gone! Inside were a few new fruit too. Who could've put them there though? They didn't look like anything from the Zoo. They were pretty nice though. One of them.. or no.. two! Two of them were familiar. Lovely little cherries. That gave her an idea.

"Oh my. Jasper, we should make a milkshake."  
"Milkshake?"  
"Mhm. You'll help. Now come on, go start checking for ingredients." And with that, Skinny listed out everything while Jasper checked for it. Gradually everything was together on the counter before Skinny began to tell her lovely mate what to do, instructing her carefully. Slowly but eventually, a milkshake was turning out and Jasper had made it! With help, of course. Topped off with chocolate sauce, sprinkles, whipped cream, two striped straws, and a cherry in the middle which was neatly placed by Skinny. The other was devoured by Jasper. Stem and all! She was curious what it tasted like and honestly, it was pretty good. Carefully, the drink was carried to the table before Jasper immediately plopped down in a chair and leaned in to curiously take a sip. Mmm. Delicious.

Excitedly, the large quartz began to sip a bit more before being scolded, "Jasper. C'mon. Save a bit for me and savour the flavour! You're such a greedy quartz. Do you ever savour the flavour of anything?" And with that, Jasper shook her head. Of course. 

"Haven't really tried. Why? Is it supposed to make things taste better?"

"Oh, yes. Much better. All you have to do is take your time. Savour the flavour and make sure not to get sick. That's the important thing." The dainty quartz crooned and with that, she had took a sip of the milkshake, looking up toward her mate with adoring eyes. Slightly, she smiled before simply glancing aside while Jasper was curiously watching. Jasper followed her mate's lead, sipping the milkshake slowly although she couldn't help but curiously reach a paw in to taste the toppings. They looked so tempting! Of course, Skinny would've scolded anyone else for that but she just.. she couldn't do it to Jasper anymore. She was just so sweet. 

The two proceeded to drink until there was nothing left. Immediately, Jasper took the glass and began lapping the rest of the remains out with her long tongue. With an eye roll of amusement, Skinny had stood, pushing her seat in. "Come on big stripe. Let's go for a stroll around here now." Jasper perked her head and stared curiously, placing the glass down. She cleaned her face off before deciding to finally speak up.

"Where we gonna go?"

"Anywhere the halls lead us. Does that sound nice?"

"Good enough. Maybe we can talk about our day while we walk there."

"Sounds good enough. Now come here, you still have a bit of ice cream on your face. There's a bit on your gem too." Skinny laughed softly, moving toward her mate. She leaned up, wiping a bit of the ice cream off of her gentle orange cheeks and then the gem on her face. It responded with a bright glow while Jasper responded with a whimper of delight. Felt good. Curiously, Skinny cocked a brow before she got an idea. Oh.. she couldn't wait to test it out. Maybe Jasper would love it. Hopefully she would.

........

The two were happily chatting and wandering around the Zoo, occasionally bringing a joke out here and there. However, they stopped at the end of a hall before Skinny had reached out to open the door in front of them. It was a secluded room. No one really knew the purpose of it honestly but it was where Skinny usually went when she needed to be alone. Maybe she wasn't the only who went to the room however. Maybe others did. Maybe Holly did. Who knows? No one.

Jasper curiously let out a purr, glancing around the room for a bit. It seemed awfully nice and roomy. Lots of space to run around. Lots of space for fun and games. Excitedly, she smiled and glanced toward Skinny. "Oh my stars, are we gonna play around in here?" She chuffed with delight. Ohhh, was she ever hoping Skinny said yes.

"Somewhat. I hope you're feeling as playful as I am."

"Oh! I am! Since you're small though, I'm not going to play rough.."

"Suit yourself, darling. Now c'mon, come and get it." Skinny laughed a bit before she had decided to get down on all fours. She knew how feral Jasper was so she decided to go along with her games. This only excited the larger of the two even more before she had joined in, immediately scampering after her mate. Of course, this was her big idea. Such a fun place!

The two quartzes were chasing each other around the room for quiet a while before Jasper had finally caught the speedier jasper. They toppled over before Jasper had landed on Skinny, staring down at her with a sheepish smile. Skinny darkly blushed and she laughed as her beloved straddled her. "Oh Jasper. You're so much trouble."

"I know." Jasper laughed a bit before she leaned in closer toward Skinny, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Skinny smiled a bit, leaning into the soft gesture before returning it. However, the kisses began to trail down further. Of course, the lanky gem was beginning to grow a tad flustered, thinking Jasper was getting onto something. Was she? Somewhat, she hoped she was. Now that she thought about it, she was feeling a tad frisky.

With a soft sigh, Skinny lifted her head and she allowed Jasper to place kisses all over her neck and shoulders, immediately letting out a surprised moan as Jasper nipped at her softly.

"What? You like that?" The quartz teased.

"Ugh. No.. it just scared me for a second." Skinny nervously huffed. What a very scary thing to have happen! The petite gem huffed softly, laying her head back just a bit and laying her hands in her hair. 

"Oops. Sorry. Didn't mean that." Jasper sweetly smiled before she moved back a bit, leaning down to trail the kisses down a bit further until they stopped at Skinny's cabochon. The quartz hummed softly, pressing a tender kiss to the gem before it lit up just a bit. Skinny seemed to be growing more excited by the second, staring down toward her mate eagerly. Although the petite gem didn't want to blurt out that she wanted more kisses but in different areas, she just couldn't help herself. 

Nervously, she spoke up. "Come on.. are you up to something here, big stripe?"

"Up to something? Like.. what?" That only probed a toothy grin from Jasper who had slowly moved down just a bit further. 

"I don't know.. you just.. are you trying to make me horny? Because it's really working and I feel like I'm going to cry soon." The dainty gem finally admitted with shame. Jasper had gotten the words she wanted before responding with a nod.

"Mhm. Now come on. Take off your uniform for me. Let's get down to this. I know you're ready, aren't you?" 

Skinny didn't have to respond with words as she was quick to remove her uniform. She sat up just a bit, watching Jasper prop up her lithe legs a bit before leaning in. Curiously, the large quartz began to flick at her mate's bud gently, only getting whines as responses. It was obvious that Skinny was a tad too sensitive. Maybe she'd hold off her breeding area for later. For now, she was just going to use her long bristled tongue. With a curious purr, Jasper spread Skinny's lips before she had leaned in to lap at her gently. Softly, the petite gem let out a moan, biting her lip a bit. So much for trying to be quiet. Gently, the dainty gem reached out a lithe hand, grabbing onto Jasper's fluffy mane. With a grunt, the large quartz leaned into the touch a bit more as she continued to lap at Skinny.

Another breathy moan came from Skinny before she whined as Jasper pulled her tongue away only to begin kissing at her thighs. Brightly, Skinny's gem glowed in response. Hot. Warm. Just like her. Jasper didn't pay attention to that although her gem was glowing as well. She simply proceeded to begin placing soft kisses around Skinny's inner thighs, purring a bit before she had decided to lay back after Skinny let go of her hair. 

"Mm, done."

"D-Done? No way. Stop teasing me like that Jasper."

"I'm not teasing. I really am done," Jasper barked out a laugh and shook her head, there was no way she was done just yet! "Now come here babe. Sit on my face. Get comfortable and don't worry about anything." And of course, Skinny was quick to obey.

The dainty gem got situated for a bit, allowing the large plump paws of her mate to lay upon her hips. She seemed to relax a bit before the fun finally started. Long bristled tongue working against her tiny cunt while a stray paw slid around her body. Jasper gently squeezed at Skinny's nipples, prodding a whine from her.

"Jasper... too sensitive."

"Mmh."

Better keep that in mind. Her paw slithered away and laid upon her mate's hip once again as she continued working against Skinny's wet cunt. Long licks of her bristled tongue from entrance to clit. However, she didn't focus down that far anymore. She began moving up to focus more on her clit. It seemed to get Skinny moaning and whimpering the most which Jasper obviously adored. She thought it was just so cute. However, Skinny didn't seem to have the time to think as she was in absolute bliss with her hips rocking against Jasper's face. The dainty gem was nearing her finish, feeling it curl inside her gut. She rocked her hips against Jasper's tongue a few more times before she squirted just a bit. As soon as Jasper attempted to lick her again, she was quickly off and sitting on top of Jasper's belly instead. She didn't want any overstimulation just today.

"Mm... that was so good." 

"Really? Thanks." Jasper excitedly smiled and she sat up a bit, leaning closer toward Skinny, nuzzling her gently. That's after she cleaned her face off of course. What a clean quartz

"Mhm.." Skinny breathily sighed, leaning her head back, "now.. come on big stripe. We gotta.. mm, shower."

"Alright. If you say so. I don't know where they showers are so you better get up."

And with that Skinny got up with the help of her mate, putting her uniform on once again before they had headed out of the room. Of course, Jasper was carrying her beloved as she was having a little trouble cooling down after something she hadn't had in years. There would be a lot more where that came from.


End file.
